New Year Celebrations
by chugirl2526
Summary: Five minutes to the new year, Vince scambles his way though the crowd, trying to find the one person he really wanted at midnight. Small slash fic.


New Year Celebrations.

Summery- Five minutes to the new year, Vince scambles his way though the crowd, trying to find the one person he really wanted at midnight. Small slash fic.

Disclaimer- Not mine, Noel and Julian's creations :) Dedicated to cookiemunster because she loves a bit of slash lol

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New Years Eve.

The flat was full of party guests, music and colours. Vince Noir, Goth Fairy, was winding his way though the large crowd of dancers, trying to find the perfect person to share the New Year kiss with. The powerful beats of the music pounded into his colourful mind as he wondered where Howard was, soon finding him chatting up a blond-haired woman, who looked completely bored and disgusted by him.

On closer inspection, Vince notised his jazz friend was quite pissed. But he couldn't say anything about it, because he'd drunk just as much too. Notising the time, he drags Howard away from the woman, who looked extremely grateful to him, and took him to Vince's room. The red and black coloured room made a prefect safe haven for the two mates "Vince, there's something I really want to tell you, and this isn't the drink talking" Howard said.

The small clock on Vince's bedside table rang out midnight, the start of the New Year. The jazz freak moved closer to the goth fairy's face and captured Vince's lips with his own. He started pressing the smaller man down on the bed and placed his hand down Vince's black silk shirt. Vince stopped him though and pulled his arm from out the clothing "I can't Howard, not like this, not while you're drunk. You'll just regret it in the morning"

He made to get up, when Howard pressed him back down again "You can talk about being drunk. Vince, I have never been sure of anything in my life, but I am about this. I've always had feelings for you, I was just too chicken and stupid to relay them to you, I thought you might not accept me. I will never regret what I do with you, I love you Vince" He leant down for another gentle kiss.

The goth fairy looked confused for a moment, then smiled and breathed a sigh of relief "I never thought you would love me back Howard. I was also scared about you rejecting me. I love you too" He raised his head up and captured his lover's mouth in a passionate kiss, licking Howard's lips to make him open. Once open, he plunged his tounge into Howard's mouth and Howard's into his, both moving and exploring each other.

Their hands were also busy, starting to take each others clothes off and running though each others hair. Soon the both of them were naked and under the covers of the large bed, hnads roaming about each other, touching, connecting. Howard then found Vince's opening, and with the goth's permission, placed his large member into the small man, making very amusing sounds come out of Vince's mouth. A few minutes later, they both came and fell bonelessly onto each other, holding each other while listening to the music and celebrations going on in the rest of the flat.

"Happy New Yeaer, Vince" Howard said, placing a gentle kiss onto his lover's lips "Happy New Year too, Howard" Vince said back, before letting himself get sucked into colourful and erotic dreams.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New Years Day.

Howard Moon woke with a headache the size of Alaska. 'Never again' He promised himself, as he found himself running towards the only bathroom in the flat. He ran inside and locked the door, quickly made it to the toilet before he threw up his stomach contents from last night on the bathroom floor. After five minutes of non-stop heaving, he decided to go to the kitchen and get some tablets for his head.

Walking in, Howard was surprised to see his new lover, Vince Noir standing with his back to him, making what seemed like scrambled egg on toast "Alright, Howard?" He asked, finally turning round to see his mate standing, looking quite green still "You look awful, maybe you shouldn't have drank all that booze last night"

"You can talk. How can you say that after you drank twice as much as I did? How the hell can you be bright eyed and bushy tailed like that without so much as a sniff of a hangover?" Howard asked, quite jealous.

"It must be another one of my natural gifts" Vince smiled, settling down on the kitchen table with his breakfast. Howard then took one look at the greasy food, then ran back off to the bathroom, tablets or not.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm stuck on my others at the momnet, so here's another one for you until then. Probably sucks lol From chugirl2526.


End file.
